NARUTO STORMENT: UN NUEVO CAMINO
by frank walker
Summary: Naruto es considerado un demonio y es agredido, un dia conosera a alguien que le cambiara la vida y ara temblar al mundo shinobi narutoxfenkyuubi lo se mal summary denle una oportunidad
1. prologo

Hola escribo esto por que la idea no dejaba mi cabeza y por salud mental la escribo eespero sea de su agrado

-**Diálogos**-

_**-Pensamientos en cursiva-**_

**El resto es narración**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

NARUTO STORMENT**:** UN NUEVO CAMINO

Prologo

Era el decimo aniversario de la derrota del Kyuby no yoko, al igual que el decimo cumple años de los gemelos Naruto y Kasumi Namikase-Usumaki

En este día se recordaba el ataque del temido Kyuby no yoko, a la aldea de Konoha, al igual que su sellado en los gemelos Namikase-Usumaki, en Kasumi se sello el chakra, y en Naruto se sello el alma del kitsune

Kasumi fue tratada como una heroína, se le daba lo que quería, era consentida entrenada por sus padres y amada por su pueblo, estos poco mas y besaban el suelo donde ella pisaba, en cambio con Naruto el pobre fue visto desde su nacimiento como un demonio por toda la aldea, incluso por sus padres, ya después de sellar el alma de el zorro en el pequeño, este tomo una capa rojiza de chakra, por lo que el pobre paso 6 años de su vida en un orfanato del que fue echado al cumplir los 6 años, a demás era agredido por todo tipo de ninjas y aldeanos

Pero el pequeño Naruto no estaba solo, avía personas que cuidaban de el estas específicamente eran

Sarutobi Hiruzen

Neko/Yugao

Áyame

Teuchi

Esas 4 personas eran las únicas que se preocupan de Naruto

Volviendo a lo principal el pobre Naruto en estos momento era perseguido por una gran turba de aldeanos y alguno Ninjas

-Por favor déjenme- suplicaba Naruto

-Cállate demonio- dijo un personaje randon

-Pero que he hecho- pregunto el rubio

-Nacer- dijo un personaje randon

-No fue mi culpa- volvió a decir el oji azul

-Que te calles demonio- dijo un personaje randon, al tiempo que todos alcanzaban a el pobre niño, después le dieron una gran golpiza, momentos después el pobre niño estaba sangrando y al borde de la inconsciencia

-Pi..e…dad- volvió a suplicar el peli rubio

-Que te calles- dijo un ninja, al tiempo que alzaba su catana para matar a Naruto, pero…. Un hombre lo detuvo

-Que le asen a este niño- pregunto el hombre misterioso

-No te importa lo que le ágamos a este demonio- dijo un aldeano

-Con que no quieren escuchar, bueno será por las malas- dijo al tiempo que con una gran velosidad golpeaba a todos dejándolos inconscientes

-Gra..ci..as- dijo naruto con un gran cansancio, mientras entraba a su mindscape

Mindscape no Jutsu de naruto

Naruto se despertó en unas alcantarillas

-Donde estoy- pregunto al aire, un tanto confundido al tiempo que holló unos sollozos, así que decidió investigar

-Déjenlo- decía una vos femenina

-Déjenlo, por favor todo es mi culpa- volvió a decir la chica

-Quien eres tú-pregunto naruto

La chica se sorprendió y dijo…

-Yo…. Yo.. por mi culpa ati…te golpean- dijo la chica

-Como es eso- pregunto naruto

-Por que…. yo soy el Kyuby, y estoy sellada dentro de ti- respondió la chica con una vos un tanto nerviosa

Kyuby aparenta tener 16 años, es pelirroja, tiene unos ojos del mismo color con pupila rasgada, tiene unos pechos fácilmente copa D, una figura delgada, un buen y firme trasero, con unas largas y torneadas piernas, si era simplemente hermosa

-Pero como es eso posible- pregunto naruto en shock- se supone que el yodaime Hokage te derroto-

-No, me sello en su hijo- dijo la triste chica

-Eso qui.. ere decir que yo.. soy.- Naruto no pudo completar la frase ya que la chica le corto

-Su Hijo, es verdad Naruto eres su hijo, y yo soy el Kyuby, por mi culpa te pegan y atormenta por.. mi culpa- dijo la kitsune con clara tristeza, asta que sintió un suave abraso

-No es tu culpa kyuby-chan, solo es culpa de ellos por odiar a tan hermosa mujer- dijo el rubio ganándose un sonrojo de parte de la chica

-De… de verdad crees eso pero si yo soy un demonio- dijo un poco dudosa y triste la pelirroja emulando a cierta Hyuga

-Si eso y mas, no eres un demonio eres hermosa- respondió con total honestidad el oji azul

-Gracias ¡-grito la chica mientras se abrasaba al peli rubio

-De nada- dijo naruto

Momentos después la pelirroja capto que aquellas cloacas ahora eran un gran valle con un hermoso sol, un arrollo y una gran y acogedora casa

-Que hiciste pregunto- la zorra

-Nada solo ice este lugar más apropiado para una dama- respondió naruto al tiempo que comenzaba a desvanecerse- un momento, cual es tu nombre real, por que supongo que Kyuby es solo un titulo- dijo/pregunto naruto

-Mi nombre real es Natsumi- dijo la chica pelirroja

-Hermoso nombre, adiós Natsumi-chan- dijo naruto antes, de desparecer por completo

-Adiós…. Naruto-kun- dijo la feliz zorra, antes de adentrarse en su casa

En el mundo real

-Ah donde estoy- se pregunto así mismo el oji azul

-Oh ya despertaste- dijo una vos extraña

-Quien eres tu- pregunto con algo de miedo el rubio usumaki

-Yo…. Yo te salve de esos aldeanos y no te preocupes no te juzgare- dijo el extraño

_-Si le cuento de Kyuby me puede atacar el también, pero…. Puedo ver la honestidad en sus ojos , no me ara nada- _fueron los pensamientos del rubio

-Yo soy…..- y así el rubio usumaki procedió a contarle del Kyuby que era su jinchuriki sus padres etc

-Ya veo esos malditos- dijo el misterioso hombre

Lo que dijo dejo un poco sorprendido a Naruto

-Bien decidido- volvió a decir el hombre

-Que - pregunto muy curioso naruto

-Te llevare con migo para entrenarte y acerté un poderoso shinobi, para que les agás ver lo equivocados que están, además de que creo poder sacar a Kyu… digo Natsumi-san de tu sello- dijo el hombre

-Enserio- pregunto naruto muy emocionado, el hombre le dio un asentimiento- muchas gracias-dijo naruto, al tiempo que en su mente una zorra de 9 colas solo podía saltar de felicidad

-Bien nos vamos en 1 hora- dijo el hombre

-Bien- respondió el rubio mientras iban al departamento de este, a empacar lo necesario

-Por cierto cuál es tu nombre- pregunto el peli negro

-Naruto Usumaki, y el tuyo- pregunto/dijo naruto

-Mi nombre es….. James Storment-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Que les pareció, dejen review

Nos vemos hasta otra


	2. capitulo 1 un nuevo camino

Y bien aquí tenemos el capitulo 1 de mi nuevo fic

**CCSAKURAFOREVER **que bien que te gustara, y te sorprenderá lo que le pasara a nuestro rubio héroe

**JACK DARK HELL **que bien que te guste, y ami también me gusta en fem kyuuby

**ZAFIR09 **si que hijos de su p*** madre son eso dosno¬.¬ y si tendré en cuenta lo que sugeriste

**ANONIMO **si, ami también me encanta el narutoxfemkyuuby

-**Diálogos**-

_**-Pensamientos en cursiva-**_

**El resto es narración**

**Renuncia de derechos **lamentablemente ni Naruto o sus personajes me pertenece salvo algunas técnicas y personajes originales y eso me deprime

CAPITULO 1 UN NUEVO CAMINO

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Avían pasado algunos minutos ahora nos encontramos con Naruto

-Bien James-sensei, me gustaría irme ahora, pero me quiero despedir de mis amigos- dijo un serio Naruto

-Bien, pero no podemos esperar mucho- dijo el joven james

James tenía alrededor de 25 años, media 1,80, tenía la piel blanca, era peli negro y oji café

-Eso es bueno ya que nos reunimos a jugar a la 6 de la tarde, y ahora son la 5 y 30 vamos tardaremos un poco en llegar- dijo Naruto

-ahh está bien vamos- dijo derrotado el oji café

En un parque de konoha 6 de la tarde

-Yo chicos- saludo Naruto a los niños

-Si es verdad – dijo satsuki hermana gemela de sasuke, es pelinegra con el cabello asta a la cintura, tiene ojos negros como la noche, lo demás como cualquier chica de 10 años

-No vuelvas a llegar tarde BAKA- dijo molesto neji hyuga, igual que en la historia original

-Gomen gomen, pero ay algo importante que les tengo que decir- dijo serio elk oji azul

-Está bien habla- dijo kiba

-Me gustaría pero no, al menos aquí no síganme - dijo el rubio

Los demás solo lo siguieron

Unos diez minutos después, extremo norte de Konoha

-Bien que quieres- pregunto chouji

-Bien es que….- así el rubio comenzó a relatar todo lo que sabía de su familia, dejando a todos en sock para luego apoyarlo

-Vamos NARUTO, siempre tendrás nuestro apoyo – dijo la pelinegra de satsuki

-Es verdad sabes lo que paso con todos nosotros- dijo neji al tiempo que apretó los puños en la ultimas palabras

Eso era verdad, todos ellos eran despreciados por sus clanes

Satsuki era la hermana gemela de sasuke, y era muy talentosa pero por mas que se esforzara no era reconocida, y a beses humilladla por su hermano, que despertó el saringan ese mismo año además tenía el chakra de un jonin bajo, pero ella lo despertó a los 4 años, además de tener un rápido aprendizaje, y tener el chakra de un anbu medio

Neji por ser de la rama secundaria era despreciado aun siendo un maldito genio era despreciado y tratado como un animal, todo por esa consentida de su prima hinata que despertó el Biakugan a los 9 años, y su chakra era de un chunin bajo, cuando el lo despertó a los 5 años y su chakra era de un jonin alto

Choji era despreciado por ser gordo incluso por sus padres, que idolatraban a su hermana mayor, choja, que era flaca, hábil en el taijutsu, y según ellos tenía grandes cantidades de chakra el cual competía con un chunin bajo cuando él lo tenia del nivel de un jonin medio

Kiba era despreciado por ser un poco torpe además de ser, según su familia alguien con chakra mediocre cuando el lo tenia del nivel de un jonin alto, su hermana Hana era la idolatrada la diosa de los Inuzuka, ya que ella tenía a 3 compañeros perro cosa casi imposible era la segunda en conseguirlo y su chakra era de un anbu bajo, algo razonable ya que ella tenía 16 años no creen, pero kiba hablaba con toda clase de animales, tenía a barios compañeros, era muy bueno en el sigilo

Shino era despreciado al ser, según su familia alguien que no podía controlar insectos, y que nunca estaría al nivel de su arrogante hermano mayor shine, que podía controlar 10.000 de insectos por sus monstruosas cantidades de chakra a su corta edad de 13 años, pero shino podía controlar alrededor de 55.000 de insectos con apenas unas pocas cantidades de chakra y siendo mucho menor

Shikamaru era despreciado ya que según su familia era muy poco serio y torpe, y siempre los compraban con su hermano shikako, que se decía era un gran estratega y muy fuerte que podía pelear contra 3 ninjas el solo o que podía planear una invasión a una aldea ninja menor solo, pero shikamaru tenía una gran inteligencia, que podía organizar una invasión a suna, sin problemas aunque claro con mucha bajas pero lo podía hacer

Los 6 odiaban a sus clanes y ahora también a Kasumi, el hokage y su esposa

-Es verdad nunca te detendríamos, si yéndote eres feliz- dijo kiba

-Pero prométenos que volverás- dijo una triste pelinegra ella avía tenido sentimientos asi a el Usumaki

-Claro que lo are satsuki-chan- dijo cariñosamente el rubio

-Bien que emotiva reunión pero es hora de irnos- dijo james que se avía mantenido callado todo el tiempo

-esta bien, nos veremos pronto chicos, así y volveré dentro de 6 años ,más o menos, y satsuki-chan podrías darle estas cartas a áyame-chan, sarutoben-jiji, y a neko-chan - dijo naruto al momento de irse

Claro, y adiós naruto-kun- dijo la uchiha

-Adiós Naruto- gritaron los 6 chicos para después volver al parque y jugar para tener una coartada después fueran a entregarles las carta a sus respectivos dueños

**Con áyame y teuchi **

Acababan de recibir la carta de Naruto

Áyame sollozaba en su habitación

-vamos cálmate hija- suplicaba teuchi a su hija

-no el se fue buah- dijo mientras lloraba áyame

-Pero sabes que estará mejor, además prometió volver, asi que límpiate esas lagrimas que a Naruto no le gustaría verte asi- dijo el viejo teuchi dándole apoyo a su hija

-Tienes razón – dijo una mas animada áyame

_- Espero que vuelvas pronto Naurto-kun_ – eran los pensamientos de áyame, quien se abia enamorado del rubio

**Con hiruzen**

-con que Naruto se fue, bueno estará mejor fuera de la aldea….. Aunque lo extrañare- dijo el ex hokahe

Naruto también le avía deja 1 carta para jiraya y una para tsunade que le tenían un gran cariño al rubio

**Con yugao**

-Naruto, se fue- dijo la anbu al terminar de leer la carta

-Pero estará mejor fuera de la aldea- dijo al aire la peli purpura al recomponerse

_-Espero vuelvas pronto para que te confiese lo que siento – _pensó la chica que tenia sentimientos Asia Naruto

Volviendo con Naruto este y su nuevo sensei ya se hallaban lejos de Konoha

-Y, adonde iremos sensei- pregunto Naruto con curiosidad

-Iremos con mi esposa – respondió james

-bien vamos – dijo el oji azul

4 horas después

En la entrada de un pueblo

-Bien llegamos- dijo llames mientras entraba al pueblo con Naruto

-Genial – respondió naruto

Un par de minutos después se encontraban frente a una pequeña pero acogedora cabaña

-bien entremos- dijo james, Naruto solo lo siguió

-Cariño – dijo el oji café a lo que una chica de alrededor de 24 años salió a recibirlo

-Ola amor- respondió la chica

-Hola Jennifer – dijo el pelinegro

Jennifer tiene 24 años un busto copa C, de tes blanca, cabello rojo como el fuego, ojos rojos, y unas hermosas piernas

-Quien es el- pregunto un tanto curiosa Jennifer

-El es Naruto… y nuestro nuevo alumno- respondió el pelinegro

-Por qué- volvió a preguntar la pelirroja

-Por que es el contenedor del Kyuuby y…- y así el storment le conto todo lo que sabía de la aldea de la hoja, cabe decir que por poco la mujer peliroja sale a destruir la aldea

-Cálmate cariño… naruto ahora esta con nosotros además…. Tenemos que sacar a Natsumi – lo ultimo lo dijo para que solo la mujer lo escuchara

-bien entonces… Naruto te tenemos una sorpresa ve al jardín y espéranos ahí- dijo el oji café

- claro- respondió Naruto al tiempo que salía de la casa

Momentos después en el jardín

-Bien Naruto te tenemos un regalo…. Descubrimos como sacar a Natsumi-SAN de tu interior sin dañar a ninguno de los dos – dijo con una gran seriedad el pelinegro

-En serio- grito naruto muy feliz

-Claro naruto- respondió la ojiroja

-Entonces comencemos- dijo el muy emocionado rubio

-Bien entonces comencemos- dijo james…. Empezó a hacer sellos con sus manos y luego inicio el jutsu **Fūinjutsu**** :Cackra no kaifū ****(****Técnicas de Sellado: des sellado de chakra****)**alterminar el jutsuuna gran nube de polvo se levanto

Momentos después al disiparse la nube de polvo al lado derecho de naruto se puede ver a una chica de alrededor de 10 años pelirroja ojos rojos de pupila rasgada bestia un kimono rojo con detalles en negro aun teniendo 10 años era muy bonita

Al ver su apariencia natsumi solo pudo hacer una cosa…..

-PERO QUE COÑO PASO – grito la alterada Natsumi

-Bueno… al parecer al des sellarte te quitamos gran parte de tu chakra, el cual se quedo en Naruto y al perder tanto chakra tu cuerpo perdió edad, pero no te preocupes con el tiempo lo recuperaras – dijo la serena Jennifer

-Y como recupero mi vieja forma- pregunto la mas calmada Natsumi

- lo recuperaras si entrenas, recuperaras tu edad como un humano normal al igual que tu chakra- respondió el oji negro

- ja, crees que la más poderosa bijuu la gran kyuuby no yoko entrenara con un simple humano- respondió con arrogancia la oji roja

- si no entrenas tardaras alrededor de 30 años en recuperar tu vieja forma – respondió el oji marón

- mierda- mascullo la enojada kitsune – bien entrenare- volvió a decir ya resignada

- bien pero primero…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Que les pareció el capitulo

Se que es algo corto pero créanme que el siguiente será mucho mejor XD

Y no se preocupen que detallare mas las cosas

Próximo capitulo

Un entrenamiento de 5 años


	3. capitulo 2 5 años de tortuentrenamiento

Hola bien aquí tenemos el capitulo 2

A responder review y dar chocolates :3

**Master-juan-x ** que bien que te gusto, y si, si será un harem, ay te va tu chocolate

**Caballerooscuro117 **mmm ya tenía planeado las invocaciones pero tener unos gatitos nunca esta de mas, a ti te doy dos chocolates :3

**Sheblunar **pues aquí esta y ya veras jejejeje

**Matipunchis **créeme después de este capítulo vas a querer a un mas

**Zafir09 **si siempre ay muchos desgraciados, si amigos como esos casi ya no ay, el harem ya lo tengo planeado y algunas de las que mencionaste están en el, ya verás lo de mikoto

**Ccsakuraforever **mmm no se lo de el rinnegan pero si tendrán un doujutsu, veré lo de sus amigos

**Anónimo ** que bien que te gusto, lo siento pero no formaran akatsuki ni nada parecido, y el fic será con harem, obviamente natsumi será la principal

**Anónimo-2- **lo vuelvo a repetir no aran a akatsuki y será por harem espero esto no te desanime a seguir leyendo el fic, y primero muerto a abandonarlo

Bien barios reviews ya les mando sus chocolates :3

-**Diálogos**-

_**-Pensamientos en cursiva-**_

**-jutsus-**

**El resto es narración**

**Renuncia de derechos **lamentablemente ni Naruto o sus personajes me pertenece salvo algunas técnicas y personajes originales y eso me deprime T.T

Capitulo 2 5 años de tortu… que diga entrenamiento

* * *

En el anterior capitulo

- mierda- mascullo la enojada kitsune – bien entrenare- volvió a decir ya resignada

- bien pero primero… les quiero preguntar una cosa…. Les gustaría formar parte de nuestros clanes- pregunto james

- a mi me gustaría ya que tu me salvaste… pero que clanes son- dijo naruto

- bien pues mi clan es el storment- respondió el oji café

- y el mío es el flame- dijo esta ves Jennifer

- pues me encantaría- dijo naruto

- que bien….. y tu natsumi- dijo/pregunto james

- bueno pues yo… yo acepto- dijo la peliroja menor con un tanto de duda, pero a la ves felicidad al saber que la querían en su clan

- que bien… pues ahora ya que serán parte de nuestros clanes les aremos una transfusión de sangre para que sean nuestros hijos y herederos de nuestros clanes- dijo el peli negro

- que si serán mis papas- dijo un feliz Naruto

- en..enserio- pregunto una feliz y un tanto dudosa natsumi

-claro, así seremos una familia- respondió la ojiroja mayor

- que bien- gritaron al unisonó natsumi y naruto muy felices

- bien entonces comencemos- dijo nuevamente james al tiempo que colocaba dos grandes pergaminos con patrones exactamente iguales de color rojo

- siéntense frente a los pergaminos- pidió/ordeno el peli negro

- hai- respondieron ambos niños al tiempo que cumplían la orden

Al haberse sentado los niños james y Jennifer se cortaron los pulgares y pusieron una gota de sangre en cada pergamino, momentos después ambos hicieron sellos y pronunciaron un jutsu para que luego ambos pergaminos comenzaran a brillar, y des pues de una explosión de humo naruto y natsumi aparecieron ahí solo que con algunos cambios

Naruto avía cambiado el color de su cabello ahora su cabello rubio se avía tornado de un color pelirojo con algunos tintes azules, sus ojos se intensificaron en el color azul y tenían algunos tintes rojos avía crecido ligeramente asta medir 1.34 nada mal para un niño de su edad

Natsumi avía intensificado un poco su cabello pelirojo y al igual que naruto este tenia algunos tintes azules, sus ojos rojos obtuvieron algunos tintes azules, su estatura era cercana a la de el exrubio , media 1.30

-Porque cambiamos de aspecto- pregunto un sorprendido naruto

-Bueno eso es debido al cambio de sangre, al cambiar de sangre sus cuerpos sufrieron cambios físicos- respondió el storment mayor

- o bueno, igual asi me veo mas cool – dijo naruto

- si me gusta esta apariencia -dijo la kitsune peliroja-

- bien ahora es momento de saber sus afinidades – dijo la matriarca flame mientras sacaba unos papelitos

- y como lo aremos- pregunto un curioso naruto

- fácil solo pondremos chakra y si se quema seremos afines al Katon, si se moja será el Suiton, si se arruga será el Raiton, si se corta será el Futon, y si se desmorona será el Doton – respondió Natsumi

- wow genial, ya quiero saber a que soy afín- dijo el oji azul mientras tomaba uno de los papelitos

En ese instante natsumi agarro un papel y ambos inyectaron chakra a los papeles, el de natsumi se partió en cuatro partes rápidamente las partes eran des iguales la primera y mas grande se quemo la segunda se arugo, la tercera se mojo y la cuarta se desmorono.

Con Naruto la hoja también se partió al igual que natsumi eran des iguales, la primera y mas grande se arugo, la segunda se mojo, la tercera se quemo y la cuarta se desmorono

-Umm interesante dijo el oji café

-que paso -pregunto el confundido pelirojo

- veras al parecer los dos son afines a los cinco elementos, pero al parecer tienen mayor dominio con algunos sobre otros, en el caso de natsumi el orden de afinidad seria este Katon,Futon,Raiton,Suiton,Doton….. y naruto seria Raiton,Suiton,Futon,Katon,doton…. Al parecer ninguno de los dos es muy bueno en el Doton pero eso no importa… naruto me di cuenta que tu tienes un gran potencial para el Fuinjutsu y tu natsumi tienes grandes reservas de chakra , será interesante el entrenamiento- dijo con gran sabiduría la peliroja mayor

- bien pero como será el entrenamiento- pregunto con curiosidad el pequeño exrubio

- no será nada grave solo aran 300 flexiones, 400 lagartijas, darán 100 vueltas a la aldea y aran 200 sentadillas con una roca en la espalda, con un sello que limitara sus capacidades físicas el cual aumentare cada semana y cada mes se aumentara 200 a cada ejercicio- dijo el sereno pelinegro

- ESTO ES ENTRENAIENTO O TORTURA DESQUICIADO HIJO DE PUTA- grito el horrorizado pelirojo mientras Natsumi lo apoyaba

-quien te enseño a hablar asi y es lo segundo ahora comiencen – dijo el sereno oji café con tono de mando

- tu me lo enseñaste mientras benianos, y adiós – dijo el rubio mientras salía corriendo junto a natsumi

-con que fuiste tu eh querido – dijo con una "dulce" vos y una " hermosa sonrisa" mas un aura negra que olia a muerte, que aria que Madara, Shinigami y demás se cagaran del miedo

-jodido naruto- mascullo por lo bajo el patriarca storment

-que dijiste cariño-volvió a preguntar la peliroja mayor

-nada cariño- fue la respuesta, para luego mascullar mas insultos Asia el rubio, lastimosamente su esposa lo escucho, al verse descubierto el patriarca storment lloro lagrimas estilo anime esperando su castigo

Como 15 metros más lejos naruto, natsumi y todo el pueblo podía oír las suplicas de piedad del storment, carajo todo hi no kumi y sus alrededores lo oyeron

-Pobre maestro- susurro naruto al tiempo que pensaba-_nota mental, nunca aser cabrear a una mujer- _para después junto a natsumi comenzar a entrenar

**1 año y 6 mese después de el escape de naruto**

Naruyo y natsumi se hallaban entrenando, ambos avían mejorado sus afinidades y capacidades físicas, a un gran nivel

-Vamos es todo lo que tienes- dijo natsumi, mientras intentaba conectar un golpe contra naruto

-no y ya lo veremos- respondió el rubio al tiempo que bloqueaba una patada

Naruto lanzo un golpe con su mano derecha que fue fácilmente bloqueado, por la peliroja que respondió girando sobre si misma para lanzar un golpe ascendente , el pelirojo lo esquivo para luego lanzar una poderosa patada que rompió la defensa de natsumi, al ver la defensa rota naruto continuo con la andanada de golpes, dejando muy herida y casi inconsciente a natsumi, al caer al piso la peliroja comenzó a ser cubierta por una capa rojisa, para luego levantarse y atacar al rubio con fuertes golpes, una patada, un izquierdoso bien conectados y la defensa del rubio avía sido rota, la peliroja no pensaba claramente al romper la defensa de su amigo pelirojo continuo con la andanada de golpes, en cuestión de minutos el rubio se encontraba en el suelo sangrando fuerte mente, instantes después era cubierto por la misma capa de chakra rojiso y ataco a natsumi

Comenzó con un poderoso golpe de naruto, el cual natsumi bloque con algo de dificultad para luego responder con una patada que conecto con un costado del rubio, el cual respondió con un golpe que le saco el aire para darle una patada que la mando a bolar por los aires, al aterrizar rápidamente natsumi se reincorporo y volvió al ataque, con un poderoso golpe penetro el costado derecho del rubio, pero este aprovecho la situación y con un poderoso golpe la mando al bolar, natsumi dio una voltereta mortal y cayó en cuatro patas rápidamente comenzó a correr asía naruto, al estar frente a el lanzo un barrido, naruto salto, esquivándolo mientras caía lanzo una patada descendente que genero un pequeño cráter en el suelo, natsumi la esquivo por poco, así siguieron intercambiando ataques

La batalla fue muy llamativa minutos después james y jennifer fueron a revisar y se horrorizaron frente a ellos estaban naruto y natsumi heridos gravemente y enfrascados en una brutal batalla, actuaron rápidamente y cada uno a gran velocidad se posiciono detrás de ambos y los noquearon

-Esto es malo- dijo el preocupado storment mayor su esposa solo asintió, los recogieron y fueron a su casa

**2 dias después**

Naruto y natsumi acaban de despertar

-Que paso- pregunto el confundido pelirojo

-en su entrenamiento tanto tu como natsumi se descontrolaron y el poder de natsumi salió a flote en ambos - dijo el serio pelinegro

- como es eso posible pregunto- la confundida peliroja menor

-en ti naruto porque se quedo después del des sellado y en natsumi por que lentamente se regenero- respondió esta ves la peliroja mayor

- y como podemos evitarlo- pregunto el serio pelirojo

-tendremos que sellar el poder de ambos, además e visto que sus afinidades a beses se descontrolan por lo que sellare gran parte de su chakra y solo los dejare con sus dos afinidades principales, el sello solo se romperá si ya están listos o lo necesitan severamente – dijo un muy serio oji café

-bien, aunque no me guste la idea creo que será necesario- dijo la oji roja menor

-bien pues comencemos…. Esto será doloroso- dijo con una gran sonrisa sádica el pelinegro

-carajo- mascullo por lo bajo naruto

Las siguientes 2 horas solo se oyeron las suplicas de piedad, los aldeanos supusieron que o naruto o james hicieron cabrear a natsumi o Jennifer

**3 años después del escape de naruto**

Naruto y natsumi se encontraban entrenando sus jutsus elementales

**Katon: Endan**(**Elemento Fuego: Bala de Fuego**) grito natsumi mientras abría la boca y lanzaba el jutsu

Naruto rápidamente lo esquivo y contraataco **Raiton: Sandāboruto ****(****Elemento Rayo: Relámpago****) **dijo mientras extendía los brazos asía adelante y lanzaba el jutsu

-ahh ahh beo.. que as mejorado- dijo el cansado exrubio

-tu tam…bien- dijo una igual jadeante y cansada natsumi

-terminamos … esto ..a lo …gran… grande- pregunto naruto

- bien.. aga… agamoslo- respondió natsumi mientras se reincorporaba

Natsumi se preparo para el siguiente ataque, llevaban horas peleando y a ambos el chakra casi se les avía agotado, natsumi comenzó con la secuencia de sellos para uno de sus jutsus mas poderoso, cuando estaba por terminar sus ojos cambiaron de color, ya que al utilizar todo el chakra que le quedaba su control se fue al carajo y algo de este se filtro a sus ojos, sus ojos cambiaron de color y un objeto salió en ellos, este era un doujutsu, lo mismo avía pasado con naruto

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (****Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego****)/** **Raiton****: Sandāboruto**** (****Elemento Rayo: Relámpago****) **gritaron al unisonó naruto y natsumi lanzando sus técnicas las cuales eran monstruosamente grandes, al colisionar el fuego y los rayos volaban de un lado a otro.

Al finalizar la colisión ambos se desmayaron por la gran cantidad de chakra que avían empleado

James y Jennifer llegaron minutos después al llegar los recogieron y se los llevaron a su casa, ya que esa clase de peleas eran ya una costumbre, por esos lares

**16 horas después**

-que paso- pregunto un confundido oji azul

-al parecer se desmayaron por el desgaste de chakra- respondió el storment mayor

-no me refiero a eso, durante la batalla pude sentir como mis ojos cambiaban además vi un cambio en los ojos de natsumi- hablo el rubio con duda

-ahh- suspiro el storment- ese cambio eran unos doujutsus, los doujutsus de nuestros clanes, verán ambos clanes poseen doujutsus, y al haber cambiado de sangre fue posible que los doujutsus despertaran en ustedes, el doujutsu de el clan stormen es…..- y asi james y Jennifer se pasaron todo el día explicando las funciones de sus doujutsus

**3 años y ocho meses de la huida de naruto**

Naruto y natsumi se encontraban con james y Jennifer

-bien an pasado casi 4 años desde que están con nosotros-dijo la peliroja mayor

-y después de considerarlo creemos que están listos- dijo el pelinegro generando grandes dudas en ambos chicos

- déjense de rodeos y hablen de una ves- exigió el oji azul

- bien bien… hemos considerado que es hora de que tengan los contratos de invocaciones primarios de nuestro clanes-dijo el serio oji café

- que bien… pero que es eso de contrato primario- pregunto con gran curiosidad el exrubio

-bueno nuestros clanes tienen tres contratos de invocación, esos son los primarios, los secundarios ,y los terciarios.. Los nuevos invocadores asen una prueba, y sise les considera dignos se les da un contrato en este caso el primario…. Si se quiere el resto se debe de hacer una prueba.. en caso de conseguirlo se debe renunciar al contrato anterior para el nuevo, pero si se le considera digno al invocador se le dejara con los contratos ya adquiridos-explico la peliroja

- wow y cual es la primera prueba-pregunto el pelirojo

-ustedes ya lo pasaron-dijo el sonriente pelinegro

-ehh-preguntaron confundidos los pelirojos menores

-pero si no hicimos nada-dijo el peli rojo

-la prueba era ganar la aprobación de los líderes de los clanes, ya que es una invocación que solo nuestros clanes pueden hacer- respondió un tanto divertida la matriarca flame

genial y cuáles son esas, invocaciones- pregunto esta ves la peliroja

-ahora lo sabrán, firma tu nombre en este pergamino con tu sangre, naruto- dijo james, mientras Jennifer asía lo mismo solo que con Natsumi

- y tu en este natsumi- dijo la reliroja

- ejecuten el jutsu-dijo el pelinegro, después de que los menores firmaran su respectivo contrato

-**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**-exclamaron ambos herederos al tiempo que una nube de polvo se levantaba

Al disiparse la nube al frente del pelirojo estaba un bonito tigre negro con tientes azules en su pelo , y frente a natsumi estaba un lobo negro con tintes rojos en su pelo

-Quien me invoco- dijeron ambas invocaciones

-ellos -dijeron los líderes de los clanes al tiempo que señalaban a sus herederos

Los animales se exaltaron y vieron a los chicos, y volvieron a preguntar- quienes son ellos-

-komar-sama, konar-sama ellos son los herederos de los clanes storment y flame respectivamente- indico el oji café

-ohh entonces será un honor ser sus invocaciones -dijo komar el lobo, para después junto al bonito gatito esfumarse en una nuve

-bueno ellos eran komar y konar- sama los lideres de los clanes del lobo negro, y el tigre negro, el lobo negro es extremadamente bueno en el manejo del katon, mientras el tigre negro es muy bueno en el raiton, por lo que son buenos compañeros para ustedes dos, faltara un tiempo para que puedan dominar mejor sus elementos pero cuando eso suceda y junto a ellos serán unos monstruos- dijo el pelinegro con gran orgullo en su vos mientras lloraba un poco

Ooh, esto será divertido-dijeron los pelirojos muy entusiasmados, la personalidad de naruto se le avía pegado un poco a natsumi, pero aun así cuando se lo proponían ambos daban mucho miedo

**Casi 4 años desde la partida del rubio de konoha**

**N/A si son de los que escuchan música mientras leen escuchen –sabes- de reik yo lo ice mientras escribí esta parte da un mejor ambiente**

-naruto, natsumi ya casi son 4 años desde que están con nosotros-dijo el pelinegro, postrado en cama y con una débil vos, la edad lo avía alcanzado

- por eso y porque no nos queda mucho tiempo, hemos decidido entregarles las espadas de ambos clanes a cada uno, para ti naruto…. – dijo el pelinegro con cansada vos

- y para ti natsumi….- dijo la peliroja con una devil vos

-gracias -dijeron los jóvenes chicos

- bien pues es momento de que se vallan- dijo el storment mayor mientras en su cama lentamente serraba sus ojos….. Tal ves para nunca abrirlos mas

-. Espero y se cuiden, que lastima que nunca podre ver a mis nietos- dijo con tono burlón, la matriarca flame mientras también serraba los ojos

-gracias, gracias por cuidarnos, gracias por querernos, gracias por todo lo que nos an dado- dijo el pelirojo con lagrimas en los ojos

- gracias por todo kasan, otosan, gracias por darnos su amor, su cariño y un lugar a donde pertenecer y a quienes proteger- dijo natsumi también con lagrimas

- no deben dar gracias… hijos… nosotros siempre los amaremos- dijo james con su último aliento mientras serraba los ojos junto a Jennifer para nunca volverlos a abrir

Ese dia natsumi y naruto, recién nombrados lideres de los clanes storment y flame lloraron desconsoladamente

3 días después comenzaron un viaje a quien sabe donde

N/A si lo se mucho suspenso N/A

**AÑOS DESPUES DE LA UIDA DE NARUTO**

-Ya han pasado 5 años eh- dijo un apuesto chico pelirojo, con apariencia de 19 años pero solo tenia 15 con una peculiar ropa, a las afuera de la aldea de konohagakure no sato

-cálmate naruto-kun, les aras saber el error que cometieron- dijo una chica de un gran cuerpo de apariencia de 19 años, pero teóricamente tenia 15, con una ropa muy cool

-lose natsumi-chan…. lose- dijo el chico pelirojo mientras se acercaban a la entrada de la aldea

* * *

Que les pareció el capitulo, a mi me izo llorar

A mi también

Y tu donde carajos te metiste, eh amor

Estaba haciendo la tarea baka

Jeje- rie nervioso- bueno dejen review de que les pareció el cap

Próximo capitulo -mientras tanto en la hoja

Asta otra. Nos leempos luego… ja ne


	4. capitulo 3 mientras tanto en la hoja

Hola bien aquí tenemos el capitulo 2

A responder review y dar chocolates :3

**Sheblunar **pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo, y que pasara cuando vuelva ya lo veras en el siguiente capitulo

**Caballerooscuro117 **mmmm no se…. puede ser

**Ccsakuraforever **si ya veremos sus caras, gracias por el nombre… solo por eso te daré 4 chocolates:3

**Matipunchis **siempre tengo razón, y aquí esta

**Jack dark hell **si que estúpidos somos los humanos, y ya explique lo del femkyuuby

**Jack dark hell-2- **si abra un gran locura y créeme que abra destrucción, pero una pequeña cantidad de dark naruto, aviso solo será pequeña

**Zafir09 **pues todo lo que as dicho lo tendré en cuenta, y algunas cosas ya están en marcha

**Anonimo **que bien, y puede ser, puede ser

Ya les mando sus chocolates :3

-**Diálogos**-

_**-Pensamientos en cursiva-**_

**-jutsus-**

**El resto es narración**

**Renuncia de derechos **lamentablemente ni Naruto o sus personajes me pertenece salvo algunas técnicas y personajes originales y eso me deprime T.T

**Capitulo 3 mientras tanto en la hoja**

* * *

**1 año desde la uida de naruto**

La noticia de la huida de naruto se extendió rápidamente por la aldea de la hoja, los aldeanos y gran parte del cuerpo shinobi estallo en jubilo al igual que la familia del hokage, a los seis meses de dicha acción llegaron tsunade y jiraya, casi en las mismas fechas , cabe mencionar que casi asesinan a Minato y Kushina, pero….. avía algo en el comportamiento de Minato que extrañaba a jiraya por lo que se puso a investigar

Mientras tsunade esta asiendo logros sobre humanos al reprimir su ira, esos dos idiotas avían cometido un gran error y ella sabia eso, además de que no era tan idiota como para creer que naruto era el kyuuby , y además sabia del gran potencial que el pequeño tenia

Las otras aldeas tales como sunagakure, kumogakure, o iwagakure pusieron manos a la obra y comenzaron con la búsqueda del jinchuriki más poderoso…. Lejos estaban de saber que no lo encontrarían a menos que este lo quisiera

También en este año cambios como el mejorar la seguridad de los jinchurikis en las aldeas que poseían uno se implemento para evitar que se fugara y protegerlo para que no guardara rencor a la aldea, ya que al enterarse de que uno de los suyos tuvo el valor de largarse de su puta aldea, algunos intentaron a serlo al igual que naruto lastimosamente a todos los agarraron

Konoha intensifico las pruebas de sus shinobis, al igual que sus entrenamientos ya que al perder a su jinchuriki, perdieron una importante arma y otras aldeas podían provecharse de esto y atacar… cosa que no estaba nada equivocada

También se comenzó a recibir información de un organización criminal de alto rango, no se sabía mucho de esta organización, las cinco grandes naciones comenzaron a buscar información acerca de dicha organización

**2 años y 6 meses de la uida de naruto**

Jiraya se paso casi 2 años investigando acerca del comportamiento de minato, hasta que cierto día logro encontrar lo que avía pasado minato y kushina tenían sellos de obediencia que les Asia obedecer a quien los coloco, y lo peor era que eran prácticamente marionetas ya que no recordaban nada de lo que asían, esto lo comprobó ya que después de que logro subyugar a minato y kushina, con ayuda de tsunade y hiruzen, al quitarles el sello estos no recordaban nada desde que el kyuuby escapo…. Al enterarse de lo que paso casi les da un paro cardiaco, no era para menos la vida del pequeño fue casi un infierno y ellos no hicieron nada para evitarlo, es mas aveces fomentaban el que golpearan al chico

Cuando intentaron ir con el chico y pedir perdón recibieron un golpe muy grande que casi rompe sus corazones, se enteraron de que su hijo se fue de la aldea, inmediatamente al enterarse de esto enviaron varios escuadrones ambu a buscar al chico, solo que sin ningún éxito

El consejo al enterarse de que quería traer de vuelta al '' demonio '' los llamaron a una reunión donde solo insultaron al exrubio, cabe decir que kushina casi mata a todos en esa sala con excepción de una pequeña parte del consejo shinobi, aun así siguieron insultando al pobre chico, entonces rebelaron un gran secreto… que el ''demonio'' era su hijo

No faltaron idiotas que se quejaron, pero al ver las pruebas no lo negaron mas , y algunos como Danzo apoyaron la búsqueda del ''chico demonio'' aun así la búsqueda no tubo resultados, también se califico el secreto de naruto un secreto rango ''S'' ningún niño podía saber que era un jinchuriki

Mintao y kushina por su parte decidieron no decirle a kasumi de su hermano asta encontrarlo

La fuerza militar de konoha ya se avía estabilizado y no tenía problemas para competir contra otras aldeas

Por su parte otras aldeas avían mejorado sus sistemas militares, también avían comenzado a encontrar información de la organización recién conocida como akatsuki

La guerra civil en kirigakure se encontraba en su momento medio, y los clanes iban cayendo rápidamente

**3 años y 4 meses de la uida de naruto**

El clan uchiha avía sido masacrado a manos de itachi uchiha, dejando solo a 3 personas, mikoto, sasuke y satsuki uchiha, mikoto se avía centrado en entrenar a sasuke, pero también le ponía algo de atención a satsuki

La información acerca de akatsuki comenzó a aumentar rebelando uno de sus propósitos, el cual era el encontrar a los bijus

Todas las aldeas poseedoras de uno mejoraron sus defensas y escoltas también dejaron de busca a naruto

El hokage no paraba de mandar ambus en la búsqueda de su hijo, del cual comenzaba a reunir información, su hija era una prodigio en la academia ninja junto a hinata hyuga,y sasuke uchiha, también avía un grupo del cual casi todos eran herederos de clan o segundos en la línea de sucesión, los cuales antes eran conocidos por su alegría, pero cierto día se tornaron fríos, muchos no sabían nada, algunos solo supusieron algo de satsuki y que estaba así por lo de su clan, no estaban tan lejos de la verdad

**4 años y 6 meses de la uida de naruto **

Rumores de dos poderosos mercenarios comenzaron a rondar el mundo shinobi, estos eran el….y la …..

También ese mismo año la guerra sivil de kiri termino gracias a los mercenarios, … …y … … que son vistos en kiri como héroes

La información que minato pudo encontrar acerca de naruto era igual casi nada…. Sus intentos fueron menguando pero aun así mandaba al menos un equipo ambu en su búsqueda, también su hija estaba por terminar la academia, como la mejor de su generación

La información de akatsuki era mayor que en los primeros años, y estos ya avían intentado secuestras al ichibi, pero fallaron rotundamente por la escolta que dicho jinchuryki poseía

El gama Sanín avía encontrado algo de información respecto a naruto e iba muy apresurado a la torre hokage pensando

_-Si lo que dice aquí es cierto y el es este estamos jodios- _ eran los pensamientos del gama Sanín mientras dos sombras, ambas pelirojas, una mujer, el otro hombre, ella oji roja, el oji azul se acercaban a konoha, quienes serán

* * *

-Que les pareció el cap-

-Se que es muy corto pero el siguiente será de alrededor de 4000 palabras para compensar-

-Que bien amor- dijo mi felis novia

- Asta otra. Nos leempos luego… ja ne-

Próximo capitulo – regreso a la hoja


	5. capitulo 4: regreso a la hoja

Ya volvi ^^

Que bien^^, pero me importa una mierda ¬.¬solo pon el cap

Mala :´(… pero bueno aun asi te amo :)

Bueno volvamos al fic y demos chocolates :3

Sección CHOCOLATE¡

**Jbadillodavila** : si pobres y ya actualice ^^

**Zafir09:** no se tal ves utilice algunas de tus ideas

**caballerooscuro117**: satsuki sin duda estará en el harem creo que di algunas señales no?, Y en este fic todos serán fuertes pero lo lograran atreves de un gran entrenamiento y no de la noche a la mañana pero eventualmente tendrá el mangekyu solo espera

**jonathan** : lamento no a ver explicado bien eso pero en algunas partes puse aparentaba, quería decir que ellos dos tenían mas años james y Jennifer aparentaban tener esa edad pero eran mucho mayores, y solo se mantenían vivos buscando herederos y cuando sus herederos estuvieran listos tendrían que partir, espero a ver aclarado tus dudas ^^

**Jack Dark hell** : este está más largo :) y ya me pase por tus historias y me gustaron, especialmente la más nueva ''Naruto: Las Cenizas del Cuarta Espada'' espera la conti^^

**CCSakuraforever **: pues ya sabrás sus sobrenombres

**Sheblunar **: dentro de algunos caps sabrás que ara naruto

**Anónimo**: ya tan mas largos de ahora en adelante, y no no es óbito… Descubriste mis planes era para meter ganas de mas espero no me odien ^^

Bueno eso es todo ya les van sus chocolates :3

-**Diálogos**-

_**-Pensamientos en cursiva-**_

**-jutsus-**

**El resto es narración**

**Renuncia de derechos **lamentablemente ni Naruto o sus personajes me pertenece salvo algunas técnicas y personajes originales y eso me deprime T.T

* * *

**Capitulo 4 regresos a la hoja**

El pelirojo llevaba una remera negra, unos pantalones ambus negros algo ajustados, las típicas sandalias ninja solo que las suyas eran negras, llevaba un sombrero de paja que era curiosamente negro y una bufanda, toda su ropa poseía algunos tintes azules también portaba una catana que estaba enfundada en su costado izquierdo

Y la peliroja llevaba una remera negra, una falda negra que le llegaba hasta el muslo dejando apreciar sus bien torneadas piernas, sus sandalias eran ninjas y al igual que naruto eran negras, pero no llevaba ni la capa el sombrero ni la bufanda, dejando apreciar su hermosa cara y cabellera peliroja que le llegaba hasta la base de la espalda, al igual que su ropa, su ropa tenia algunos tinte rojos, y al igual que naruto llevaba un katana en su costado izquierdo

Naruto y natsumi se acercaban a la entrada, al estar en la puerta vieron a Izumo y kotetsu, los eternos guardianes

-hola, podrían decir a que vienen a la aldea, si es para vacacionar serán bienvenidos, pero si es por negocios un ANBU los acompañara a la torre del hokage-dijo izumo que sorprendentemente estaba despierto

-bueno se podría decir que estamos aquí por negocios, y no se preocupen que conocemos el camino, a la torre del hokage- respondió el pelirojo

-bueno disfruten su estadía- dijo cortésmente kotetsu, para luego junto a Izumo volver a su aburrimiento

Ambos pelirojos rápidamente se adentraron en la aldea de la hoja, en cuestión de minutos ya estaban en al torre del hokage, subieron hasta el piso en donde se suponía debía estar la oficina del hokage y se acercaron a la puerta y entraron, al entrar en la oficina se encontraban minato, kushina, jiraya y hiruzen

-bien, pues que es lo que quieren? – pregunto cortésmente el actual hokage, que minutos antes se encontraba ablando con los demás acerca de naruto

-ohh pues queríamos unirnos a sus filas ninja-respondió naruto

-no veo el problema, pero tendrán que pasar el examen genin, que se efectuara en un mes- respondió cortes el hokage

-esta bien- respondió rápidamente el pelirojo

-bien cuáles son sus nombres?- volvió a preguntar el rubio mientras sacaba solicitudes y la yenaba con los datos de los pelirojos

-mi nombre es natsumi Flame, y el suyo es….- pero no pudo terminar ya que naruto la interrumpió

-y el mío es naruto Storment- respondió naruto quitándose el sombrero, dejando sorprendidos a todos en la habitación e septo claro a Natsumi

-Naru… to-dijo el samdaime

-hola Jiji, Ero-senin, volví- dijo el alegre naruto, con una sonrisa zorruna

-sochi- dijo débilmente y con lágrimas en los ojos kushina antes de abalanzarse sobre naruto

-no tienes el derecho a hablarme asi-dijo fríamente naruto, mientras se apartaba de donde estaba parado

-por que?-pregunto débilmente la peliroja mayor ai

-porque, tu no eres mi madre kushina-sama, ya que siempre me viste como un demonio- respondió fríamente el pelirojo

Kushina solo pudo romper en yanto, nunca podría recuperar a su hijo

-hokage-sama me podría entregar las solicitudes- pregunto naruto

-claro vayan a la academia al salón nº45, allí Iruka-sensei los instruirá-respondió con la vos algo quebrada al tiempo que les entregaba las solicitudes

-gracias-respondió cortante el pelirojo antes de irse en un sushin de rayos, junto a natsumi que se fue en un sushin de fuego, y dejar a todos muy sorprendidos

-sochi- volvió a decir la peliroja con débil vos, minato solo pudo consolarla, pero también estaba destrozado, esto le dio pena a los otros dos presentes ya que sabían que no fue la culpa de esos dos

-natsumi flame, naruto storment- dijo al aire jiraya- o cierto encontré información acerca de naruto, y también mencionaban a esa chica natsumi- grito un alterado y emocionado jiraya

-enserio, cual es.- pregunto una esperanzada kushina de saber algo que la pudiese ayudar a recupera a naruto

-es esto- respondió jiraya sacando un libro de bingo, y abriéndolo en la primera pagina, dejando sorprendidos a los presentes por lo escrito en el libro

En la primera página se observaban dos fotos, la primera era la de natsumi exactamente con el traje con el que los vio, y la segunda era de naruto, solo que casi no se le veía su cara, lo único que se le distinguía era los pocos cabellos pelirojos que sobresalían y las marcas de sus bigotes

'' esta es la poca información que se a podido recopilar de estos dos mercenarios ''

Nombre : Natsumi Flame

Sobrenombre: Shinku no honō (flama carmesí)

Afiliación: anteriormente Kirigakure, actualmente no se sabe

Rango del mercenario: S

Taijutsu: no se sabe

Ninjutsu : se cree que esta entre el B-A, su especialidad es el Katon

Genjutsu: se cree que esta entre el C- B

Kenjutsu: S

Fuinjutsu: no se sabe

Invocación: no se sabe

Nombre : Naruto Storment

Sobrenombre: Ryūketsu no inazuma(rayo sangriento)

Afiliación: anteriormente Kirigakure, actualmente no se sabe

Rango del mercenario: S

Taijutsu: no se sabe

Ninjutsu : se cree que esta entre el A-S con especialización en Raiton

Genjutsu: no se sabe

Kenjutsu: S

Fuinjutsu: no se sabe

Invocación: no se sabe

Información: estos dos mercenarios aparecieron ase casi un año, comenzaron a limpiar los libros de bingo de todas las aldeas a las que viajaban, en 3 meses obtuvieron gran fama, por lo que fueron contactados por los rebeldes de kiri, estos mercenarios aceptaron unirse, la semana que se unieron la guerra civil en kiri acabo, se sabe que ambos se enfrentaron a los 2dos últimos espadachines de la niebla fieles al yodaime misukage y los vencieron rompiendo sus respectivas armas, por lo que se cree que tienen un gran rango en kenjutsu, se sabe que fungieron un tiempo como ninjas de kiri( no se sabe que rango alcanzaron), y limpiaron casi totalmente el libro de bingo de este, recientemente dejaron la aldea, se cree que con el consentimiento de la Godaime misukage, ya que no fueron puestos en el ''libro bingo''

Advertencia: no enfrentar solo

Aun con la poca información que avía estaban muy conmocionados -si lo que dice aquí es cierto y naruto quiere venganza… estamos jodidos- dijo al viento jiraya, los otros tres solo asintieron, pero kushina aun estaba algo mal al parecer naruto tuvo una vida difícil, pero parece que era muy poderoso, y no era para menos ya que el y natsumi estaban en la primera pagina del libro de bingo y eran mercenarios clase S, siguieron discutiendo un tiempo mas sobre que hacer respecto a esos dos

**Mientras con naruto y natsumi**

Estos acababan de llegar a la academia, una ves dentro se encaminaron a su salón, cuando divisaron el salón Nº45, vieron en la puerta a un hombre a todas luces chunin parado en la puerta del salón, se acercaron y le dijeron…

-disculpe sabe donde esta iruka-sensei?-pregunto el pelirojo

-si claro.. soy yo, en que los puedo ayudar- dijo el de la cicatriz

-pues somos nuevos estudiantes suyos- respondió la peliroja entregándole a iruka las solicitudes

-parece que todo esta bien, pues…. Pasemos los presentare-dijo iruka abriendo la puerta del salón

-ATENCION¡- grito iruka llamando la atención de todos- bien hoy tendremos dos nuevos alumnos que no pudieron asistir a clases asta ahora, pasen- dijo dando las razones e indicando que los nuevos pasaran

Al entrar barios de los chicos pusieron su mirada en la hermosa natsumi, que también resibia las miradas asesinas de algunas chicas

-hola mi nombre es natsumi Flame, espero nos llevemos bien- se presento la peliroja

-y el mío es….. Naruto Storment- se presento el pelirojo quitándose el sombrero, provocando algunos sonrojos entre las chicas, especialmente en….. ¿Kasumi? ,Pero claro la pelirosa con vos de banshi le recrimino que solo quería opacar a ''su'' sasuke-kun, pero fue ignorada olímpicamente por el pelirojo, también sorprendió a sus viejos amigos que solo hicieron lo mas racionalmente posible…. Se abalanzaron sobre el

-NARUTO¡- gritaron conmocionados sus amigos mientras se abalanzaban sobre el y lo bombardeaban con preguntas como, ¿Dónde estuviste?, ¿Qué hiciste?, ¿Quién es ella?, ¿Por qué tu pelo es rojo?, en fin fueron muchas preguntas conmocionando a todos, lla que ese grupito era muy antisocial

-hhhnnn bueno cálmense, naruto, natsumi vayan a sentarse- dijo el chunin salieno de su sock

-claro iruka sensei-fue lo que respondieron al unisonó los pelirojos, mientras se iban asentar, naruto se sentó junto a natsumi, lo que ocasiono que barias chicas especialmente kasumi y satsuki quisieran matar a la flame

Las clases fueron muy aburridas en opinión de naruto y natsumi ya que todo lo que explicaba iruka, a ellos se los avían explicado sus padres, al finalizar las clases naruto y natsumi se reunieron con sus amigos, naruto les explico todo, y cuando digo todo es todo ya que confiaba plena mente en ellos, cabe decir que quedaron muy conmocionados al enterarse de que natsumi, era el kyuby, o de que los chicos fueran los herederos de los clanes, también naruto se entero de que neji se avía graduado un año antes, pero al final lo aceptaron y decidieron ir a comer ramen para celebrar claro también fueron a por neji que se emociono al volver a aver a su viejo amigo

Al entrar al puesto de ramen y sentarse áyame se les acerco y se sorprendió al ver al pelirojo

-naru..to-kun?-dijo en forma de pregunta áyame

-si áyame-chan soy yo-dijo con una sonrisa zorruna, causando un pequeño sonrojo en áyame por el sufijo cariñoso, provocando celos en satsuki y natsumi, porque esa sonrisa era solo para ella, claro cada una por su lado

-naruto-kun¡-grito áyame lanzándose sobre naruto y tumbándolo, pero el pelirojo no iso nada para tratar de pararse, ya que áyame al tumbarlo puso su cara entre los pechos de la chica, pero esto causo molestia en satsuki y natsumi así que después de su paliza y terminar las explicaciones, naruto y natsumi se encaminaron al viejo apartamento del pelirojo.

Al día siguiente en la mañana naruto y natsumi les informaron a hiruzen y jiraya sobre natsumi pero no dijeron nada ya que la chica parecía ser buena.

**Asi paso todo el mes asta que llego el dia de la graduación (**cabe decir que le formaron un club de fangirls al pelirojo (pobre sito :( ))

-bien pues ya todos tienen sus exámenes?- pregunto iruka, pero nadie dijo nada y tomo eso como un si

-pues ¡comiencen¡ tienen una hora-explico y todos comenzaron con su examen

En cuestión de minutos los pelirojos, shikamaru y sakura ya abian terminado los exámenes, y los pelirojos y el nara se pasaron durmiendo el resto del tiempo sacando una gota a todos los presentes, en eso si que se parecían mucho con razón eran tan amigos

Al terminar la hora establecida los aspirantes a genin fueron llamados a el patio de la academia para las pruebas físicas y de jutsus, donde los orgullosos padres miraban a sus hijos y conversaban con ellos, kasumi conversaba animadamente con sus padres y estos con ella, aunque los mencionados padres miraban con algo de dolor a naruto esperando que algún dia los perdone

En la primera parte de el examen practico que era el lanzamiento de kunais y shiruken a objetos en movimiento se entregaba una cantidad de 10 armas de cada una y se debía de acertar a los blancos en el lugar indicado con la mayor cantidad posible de shurikens y kunais los resultados fueron los siguientes (obviamente solo los importantes en esta historia)

sasuke: 9/10 en kunais y 8/10 en shurikens

hinata: 7/10 y 8/10

shikamaru :5/10 y 5/10 pasando con lo justo

shino 8/10 y 7/10

choji : 7/10 6/10

kiba : 8/10 y 6/10

satsuki : 9/10 y 7/10

sakura e ino : 2/10 y 1/10 algo patético de no ser por sus calificaciones no hubieran pasado

naruto y natsumi : 10/10 en ambos sorprendiendo a todos por lo fácil que lo hicieron

la segunda prueba era de ninjutsu

-bien esta prueba es simple, deben de realizar los tres jutsus básicos de la academia estos son: henge, kawamiri y bushin, y luego ejecutaran el jutsu que ustedes deseen, entendido- pregunto al final el chunin, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de todos los aspirantes a ninja

Todos isieron los jutsus de la academia sin ningún problema, pasando a los jutsus individuales….

Sasuke y satsuki, isieron el Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu(Elemento fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego)

Choji utiliso el jutsu de su clan y se expandió

Kiba utiliso el tsuga(colmillo)

Sakura solo utilizo un kage kunai

Ino se posiciono del cuerpo de iruka

Shikamaru evito que iruka se moviera con su posesión de sombras( no me acuerdo el nombre en japonés )

Shino utiliso sus insectos

Kasumi utiliso el Futon:Renkudan(Elemento viento: bala de aire comprimido)

Al llegare el turno de natsumi esta utilizo el Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu(elemento fuego: jutsu gran dragón de fuego) dejando la mitad del campo quemado y a todos impresionados ya que ese era un jutsu muy poderoso

Naruto entro en el campo y utilizo el Raiton:Jibashi (Elemento rayo: asesino eléctrico) naruto lanzo el jutsu quemando la otra mitad del campo por la electricidad empleada dejando muy sorprendidos a los presentes, y dejando a emosuke muy celoso

_-como es que el dobe tiene tal poder, yo lo necesito-_ pensaba el emo

-bie..en con esto termina el examen vayan con el hokage para recibir sus bandas ninja y luego diríjanse al estadio para seleccionar a los novatos del año- explico iruka

Tras la explicación todos los graduados fueron a recibir sus bandas ninja, al llegar kasumi, esta fue felicitada por minato y kushina, esta se quedo al lado de sus padres, al llegar el turno de naruto

-felicidades hi…- pero antes de que pudiera continuar naruto le arrebato la vanda y respondió rápidamente

-gracias hokage-sama- y naruto se fue del lugar en un sushin de rayos junto a nastsumi que recibió su banda momentos antes

Esto sorprendió un poco a los presentes pero se continuo con la entrega, aunque kasumi se preguntaba que quería decir su padre, y minato y kushina estaban devastados por la fría actitud de naruto con ellos

**1 hora después estadio de konoha pruebas del novato del año**

Los combates se dividieron en dos secciones la cuales eran hombres y mujeres

Los primeros combates fue el de la sección de las mujeres

los combates de las mujeres no fueron muy interesantes y sin duda el mas patético y lamentable fue el de sakura e ino, asta que llegaron las semifinales en las que se enfrentaron, satsuki VS natsumi y kasumi VS hinata,

1ºsemifinal kasumi VS Hinata

-bien este es el combate semifinal para elegir a la novata del año, las participantes podrían vajar al campo- proclamo iruka

Las mencionadas participantes vajaron al campo

-espero estes preparada hinata- advirtió la peliroja namikase a su mejor amiga

-no te dejare ganar tan fácil-respondio la emocionada hinata

-hajime- dijo iruka y la pelea comenzó

Kasumi y Hinata rápidamente se abalanzaron contra la otra al estar lo suficiente mente cerca kasumi se apoyo en el suelo con sus brazos y lanzo una patada ascendente, pero hinata la esquivo saltando Asia atrás, para luego lanzarse Asia kasumi, con un golpe delantero cargado de chakra, kasumi cargo chakra en su puño y se lanzo contara hinata, a escasos centímetros de la otra ambas soltaron el golpe levantando el polvo y creando algunas grietas, ambas presionaban contra la otra pero al final la que cedió fue hinata dándole a kasumi la abertura necesaria para lansar un golpe que le saco el aire y la mando a volar contra la pared del estadio encajándola en la misma, y noqueándola…

-y la ganadora de la primera semifinal es kasumi Namikae-Usumaki- anuncio iruka y los vítores Asia la peliroja namikase no se hicieron esperar

-bien ahora las combatientes de la segunda semifinal podrían bajar al campo- volvió a ordenar iruka

Ambas chicas bajaron al campo, y hablaron como si se conocieran de toda la vida

-veremos quién es mas fuerte ehh satsuki-san- hablo con confianza y algo de admiración

-si ya lo veremos natsumi – respondió también con algo de admiración, al tiempo que activaba su sharingan con dos tomoes en el ojo izquierdo y uno en el derecho, esto sorprendió a gran parte de los espectadores ya que a un así ese sharingan estaba mas avanzado que el de su ''sasuke-sama''

-veo que usaras el sharingan- dijo la peliroja Flame

-si lo usare ya que se que eres una formidable oponente- admitió la uchiha

-hajime-dijo iruka al salir de su asombro

Natsumi y satsuki salieron disparadas la una contra la otra, al estar lo suficientemente cerca ambas lanzaron un poderoso golpe que levanto un poco de tierra, pero satsuki abrió un poco su postura, abertura que natsumi aprovecho para conectarle un golpe en el costado derecho mandándola asia atrás, satsuki se reincorporo rápidamente y se lanzo contra natsumi, ambas se enfrascaron en un combate donde los golpes y patadas iban y venían con ambas combatientes en busca de conectar un golpe, la batalla siguió centrándose en los golpes pero en un descuido natsumi abrió su postura dándole a satsuki lo que buscaba, esta intento conectar un golpe en el estomago de la peliroja, la cual al darse cuenta de su error salto Asia arriba esquivando el golpe de satsuki, para luego atacar con una patada descendente que golpeo de lleno a satsuki y causo un pequeño cráter en la arena noqueando a la uchiha.

-y… y la..la gana… dora es natsumi Flame- indico iruka con algo de miedo

Los vítores poco a poco surgieron aclamando a la peliroja Flame

-bien ahora esta será la batalla final por el titulo de la novata del año- anuncio iruka

Kasumi bajo a la arena al momento de enfrentarse a la peliroja flame estaba por llegar cuando….

-me rindo- anuncio la ojiroja sorprendiendo a todos menos a naruto, ya que sabia que natsumi podía aplastar a kasumi, pero también sabia que si eso sucedía el chakra que le abian robado a a natsumi podía salir a la superficie y naruto sabia que su ex hermana no estaba lista para controlarlo, pero también sabía que ese chakra estaba desapareciendo poco a poco ya que sin natsumi dentro de kasumi el chakra no se regeneraría jajaja que divertido seria cuando lo descubrieran sus ''padres''

-esta bien-dijo algo dudoso iruka, luego la peliroja desapareció en un sushin y reapareció junto a naruto del cual se agarro la mano, provocando los celos de algunas de la chicas presentes especialmente de satsuki y kasumi

-bien pues la novata del año es kasumi namikase- anuncio iruka, los espectadores salieron de su sorpresa y aclamaron el nombre de la namikase

-bien ahora pasemos a los combates de los hombres volvió a anunciar el chunin

Los combates de los hombres fueron mucho mas emocionantes, pero pasemos al que nos importa, si la final entre naruto storment y sasuke uchiha

Los dos clubes de fans se peleaban animando a ''naruto-sama'' y ''sasuke-kun''

-hajime – dijo iruka,

-hmm no se como llegaste hasta aquí dobe pero te are pedazos- dijo con arrogancia sasuke mientras en las gradas cierta pelirosa decía ''que coool es sasuke-kun'' mientras su madre solo negaba a su actitud arrogante

-ya lo veremos hime(princesa)– dijo con burla naruto

-…..-

-jajajajajaja- estallaron en carcajadas todos los presentes por el apodo que naruto le dio a sasuke, bueno e septo una pelirosa que no paraba de insultar al pelirojo por haber puesto en ridículo a su ''sasuke-kun''

-maldito dobe ¡- grito un furioso sasuke al tiempo que se lanzaba contra naruto

-idiota -murmuro por lo bajo naruto mientras a una gran velocidad desaparecía para reaparecer detrás del uchiha y darle un golpe en la nuca que lo noqueo

Los civiles se enojaron por que el ''demonio'' golpeo a ''sasuke-sama'' pero antes de protestar…

-y el ganador es…- pero iruka no pudo terminar y que naruto lo interrumpió

-me rindo , porque si no lo ago. al despertar ese idiota- señalando a sasuke- no me dejara tranquilo asi que adiós- y naruto desapareció en un sushin de hojas junto a natsumi

-bi..en mañana vengan a la academia a las 08:00 am para saber en que equipos estarán- anuncio iruka y se fue, el estadio poco a poco se vacio

**Mansión namikase**

-otosan, okasan conocen a ese chico.. naruto ?- pregunto con curiosidad kasumi

-bueno kasumi-chan nosotros- kushina intentaba encontrar como explicarle eso a su hija

-si kasumi el es un conocido nada importante-respondió rápidamente minato

-ohh esta bien- dijo al darse la vuelta y marcharse a su habitación, sabia que sus padres le estaban mintiendo pero seguramente tendrían una buena rason

Al estar solos kushina comenzó a sollozar

-mina-kun acaso nunca nos perdonara?-pregunto kushina con dolor en su vos

-no lo se kushi-chan no lo se – dijo tristemente minato

**Al dia siguiente**

Todos se encontraban en sus asientos o charlando animadamente

-y por eso no es bueno hacer enojar a una mujer- termino de explicar naruto a sus amigos

-concuerdo con naruto- dijo sino, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del resto

Cuando se preparaban para seguir conversando iruka entro en el salón

-calmense¡ - ordeno el de la cicatriz- bien los equipos serán 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7 Sakura haruno, sasuke uchiha y kasumi namikase, su sensei será kakashi hatake, los chicos asintieron mientras la pelirosa proclamaba algo sobre que el amor puede todo y cosas asi, 8… 9… 10… 11naruto storment, natsumi flame y satsuki uchiha su senseis serán mikoto uchiha y kushina usumaki , satsuki se emociono ya que su relación con su madre mejoro últimamente pero también se preocupo por naruto, en cambio naruto y natsumi estaban un poco mosqueados (todos los equipos a excepción de los dos mencionados son iguales que en canon ) los sensei aparecían uno tras otro, asta que solo quedaron los equipos 7 y 11 asta que en una nuve de humo aparecieron mikoto y kushina

-hola equipo 11nos vemos en 10 minutos en la sote gakis- dijo la pelinegra para después desaparecer junto a la peliroja en una nube de humo

Los chicos solo se encaminaron asia la sotea al llegar divisaron a anko y se acercaron

-bien pues yo sere su sensei, será bueno que nos presentemos para conocernos mejor, yo empezare, mi nombre es mikoto uchiha mis gustos son entrenar con sasuke y satsuki chan y odio a los pervertidos y violadores mi sueño es encontrar a mi hijo mayor- se presento la pelinegra

- bien mi nombre es kushina usumaki mis gustos son entrenar con kasumi-chan, pasar tiempo con kasumi-chan y mina-kun y amo el ramen, odio a los violadores y los arrogantes, mi sueño es hacer que mi hijo me perdone- se presento kushina

-mi nombre es satsuki uchiha mis gustos son entrenar, y pasar tiempo con mis amigos y naruto-kun, odio a los violadores y a mi hermano, mi sueño es casarme con….-viendo a naruto- y reconstruir mi clan con el – se presento satsuki

_-parece que odia a uno de sus hermanos, seguramente a itachi(si como no) y esta enamorada de naturo…. Interesante- _pensó mikoto- bien ahora tu – apuntando a natsumi

-hola mi nombre es natsumi flame, mis gustos son entrenar los zorritos, los lobos y pasar tiempo con MI naruto-kun, odio a los que juzgan a los demás y a los que hirieron a naruto-kun, mi sueño es casarme con quien amo- mirando a naruto con un rubor- espero nos llevemos bien – se termino de presentar la peliroja

- sigues tu naruto-kun - dijo la jonin uchiha, extrañando a las presentes, pero naruto aun recordaba como mikoto a veces lo avía ayudado cuando era un niño

-hola mi nombre es naruto storment, mis gustos son el rameen los zorros, los lobos, los tigres y pasar tiempo con satsuki-chan y natsumi chan, odio a ciertas personas, y mi sueño es reconstruir mi clan junto a las chicas que amo- mirando a natsumi y satsuki, mientras a estas les aparecía un gran rubor que en opinión del storment las hacía ver muy tiernas

-bien pues eso es todo diríjanse al campo de entrenamiento Nº 11 para la verdadera prueba de genin- dijo mikoto luego desapareció junto a kushina, y los genin se fueron en un sushin de rayos de naruto y de fuego de las chicas

**En el campo de entrenamiento 11 unos segundos después**

-cual será la prueba- pregunto curiosa satsuki

-la prueba será que tienen que noquearme en un plazo de 6 horas- explico la pelinegra mientras la peliroja se separaba de ellos para observarlos

-comiencen- anuncio la pelinegra mayor

Naruto solo vio a las chicas y estas ya sabían qué hacer, en cuestión de segundos las chicas se posicionaron a los costados de mikoto y hicieron una cadena de sellos para luego lanzar el jutsu

**-**** Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (****Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego )- **dijeron ambas chicas al tiempo que lanzaban el jutsu, mikoto rápidamente lo esquivo dando un salto mortal Asia atrás provocando que los jutsus colisionaran entre si

-nada m….-pero la pelinegra no pudo terminar de hablar ya que naruto avía aparecido detrás de ella a una velocidad increíble y sin que se diera cuenta la noqueo con un golpe en la nuca, kushina estaba francamente impresionada de que un grupo de genin noqueara a mikoto en menos de un minuto

-bi..en , pasaron la prueba- dijo un poco mas recuperada del sock –vengan mañana a las 8 de la mañana para comenzar con las misiones, dicho esto todos se retiraron, kushina rápidamente despertó a mikoto y se dirigieron tranquilamente a la torre hokage aunque ambas seguían algo impresionadas

**6 de la tarde torre hokage**

Los sensei avían ido a informar como les fue a sus equipos

-bien exclamo minato al terminar de oir el reporte de asuma- ahora tu kakashi- dijo el rubio kage

-mi prueba consistía en la de los cascabeles, mis alumnos lograron obtenerlos en 4 horas y a la hora de saber quien seria el que volvería a la academia demostraron que tenían sentido del trabajo en equipo- dio su informe el peliblanco

-bien, ahora el equipo 11 mikoto-san, kushina-chan-dijo el rubio

-nuestro equipo consiste en satsuki uchiha, natsumi flame y naruto storment y la prueba era con sitia en noquearme en un plazo de 6 horas- informo la pelinegra

-y-pregunto el rubio kage

-me noquearon e inmovilizaron en menos de un minuto- explico con vergüenza la uchiha dejando más que sorprendidos a los presentes

-Bien, bueno mañana todos los equipos aprobados comenzaran con sus misiones pueden retirarse-dijo el kage

-hai hokage-sama-le respondieron los jonin antes de irse

-mina-kun crees que naru-chan algún día nos perdone-pregunto con la vos quebrada y con lagrimas formándose en sus ojos

-no lose, pero no nos podemos rendir-dijo determinado el namikase

-tienes razón, pero debemos ir a felicitar a kasumi-chan para que no se preocupe- dijo la peliroja recuperándose, y marchándose junto con su esposo para felicitar a la ya mencionada

**Mientras en la casa del storment**

quieres entrenar un poco?- pregunto naruto

-claro naruto-kun- dijo natsumi acercándose a naruto y plantándole un tierno beso en los labios- vamos-

-claro…. dari (cariño)

* * *

Bien asta aquí el cap sorry por aber tardado tanto en publicar es que me dio flojera ^^

Flojo

Sorry ':(

Pero igual el próximo capitulo será mas emocionante :)

además aquí vimos algo muy interesante :) y supimos algunas de sus habilidades y como los conocen de mercenarios, pero la pregunta es…. Que le pasara al pobre pelirojo cuando se enfrente a sus chicas celosas?, que ara su recién formado club de fans?, vale-chan dejara de tratarme mal?, esto y mas en el próximo capitulo de YUUUUUUU¡ GUIIIIIII¡ OHHHHHHHHHH¡ … na mentira

pendejo*_*

mala :´(

Próximo capitulo: A Nami No Kuni


	6. capitulo 5: a Nami no Kuni

Hola(esquiva cuchillos, tomates, kuanis , etc) me siento muy avergonzado al ave tardado tanto en actualizar :( , pero no se preocupen que ya volví, este fic se terminara aunque sea lo ultimo que agá

Bueno respondamos reviews

**Sheblunar: **naruto si sabe perdonar, pero tu lo arias después de lo que paso naruto?, tal ves los perdone tal ves no lee el fic para saberlo, además naruto no sabe del sello

**Ccsakuraforever:** que bien que te gusto^^

**Jack dark hell:** ya lo veras '' rie maliciosamente '' jejejeje

**Zafir09:** pronto naruto lo sabrá, y jiraya y hiruzen no querían presionar a naruto ^^

**Anónimo:** talves los perdone, pero emosasugay y la banshe si sufrirán^^

**Gerymaru**: a mi también me gusta el femkyuby, no se pronto lo sabras

**Savitarsurffer**: que bien que te gusto, y los ice idiotas por que quise ^^

**Guest:** ya continue con la historia

**Dantrlan**: yo amo el naruto x kurama que bien que ati también te guste la pareja y mi historia^^

Ya les mando sus chocolates :3

-**Diálogos**-

_**-Pensamientos en cursiva-**_

**-jutsus-**

**El resto es narración**

Lamentablemente ni naruto o sus personajes me pertenece :(

Antes de comenzar con el capitulo quiero decir **¡ ¡EH VUELTO CARAJO¡**

* * *

Capitulo : 5 a nami no kuni

Avían pasado ya 2 meses desde que naruto y su equipo se avían convertido en genins de la hoja, se avían pasado los 2 meses asiendo misiones de rango D, ese día se encontraban asiendo la misión mas difícil de rango D en Konoha, una misión que acabo con tantos ninjas y sueños…. Si la misión era atrapar a tora… el gato.

-aquí diosa usumaki me copian- dijo kushina por un intercomunicador

-aquí diosa del fuego- dijo natsumi

-aquí uchiha1 – dijo Mikoto

-aquí uchiha2 – dijo Satsuki

- aquí dios del trueno, diviso al objetivo- dijo naruto

-bien….. ¡ATRAPENLO¡- grito kushina, los tres genins se lanzaron sobre el animal el cual rápidamente los esquivo, naruto salto Asia atrás pero satsuki y natsumi no tuvieron la misma agilidad asi que terminaron chocando

Naruto vio a tora irse y lo siguió, pero no podía alcanzarlo, naruto era mucho más velos pero no quería demostrar su poder. …. Aun ¡PERO EL PUTO GATO ERA ENDEMONIADAMENTE RAPIDO¡, naruto aumento su velocidad ligeramente logrando acorralar a Tora en un callejón

-bien gato no se por que te escapas pero no debe ser nada malo- dijo el pelirrojo

-enserio ¡SABES LO QUE ES QUE TE ''ABRACEN'' ASTA CASI MATARTE¡ -dijo ''tranquilamente '' tora

-si, te comprendo – dijo naruto mientras un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo al recordar como natsumi, Satsuki, su oka-sama y algunas otras chicas lo ''abrasaban ''

-enton….. ¡ no mames puedes entenderme¡ - grito sorprendido tora

-claro puedo entender a la mayoría de los animales, especialmente a los tigres y sus parientes, y no te preocupes are todo lo posible por apaciguar su sufrimiento - dijo naruto con una pequeña sonrisa

-enserio- pregunto el esperanzado tora

-claro yo nunca rompo una promesa- dijo naruto con determinación en su vos, algo raro para Natsumi que veía de lejos, ya que ase un tiempo que actuaba frio y calculador en casi todo momento mas solo actuaba cariñoso con algunas pocas personas como ella, tal ves en alguna parte de su corazón seguía siendo ese niño tierno que alguna ves fue, mientras natsumi pensaba eso tora se subió al hombro de naruto

-tengo al objetivo, reunámonos en la torre del hokage- dijo naruto por su comunicador

Todos al escuchar a naruto se dirigieron a la torre del hokage

-bien ya estamos todos dio naruto al llegar a la entrada de la torre y ver a su equipo ai, todos se adentraron en la torre, en unos momentos se encontraban en la entrada de la oficina del Kage

-kaede-san, podemos pasar?- pregunto kushina a la secretaria de su esposo

-claro kushina-sama- dijo la mencionada kaede

Asi el equipo 11 entro en la oficina, se encontraron a minato enterado en una montaña de papeles

-hokage-sama ya terminamos nuestra misión- dijo respetosa mikoto

-ho mi pequeño tora- dijo la esposa del feudal abrasando a tora mortalmente

El pensamiento de todos los presentes fue _–pobre gato-_

- disculpe, señora- dijo respetuoso naruto

-si que quieres- pregunto la gorda

-debería de abrasar a tora de manera mas gentil, estoy seguro que si lo se y le da mas comida no se volverá a escapar- dijo el storment

-mmmm tienes razón, hokage dele un bono a este muchacho- dijo la feudal antes de irse

-esta bien- dijo el sorprendido minato- naruto aquí esta tu bono, ¿se les ofrece algo mas?

-nos podrían dar una misión decente¡- dijo la uchiha menor levantando la vos un poco

-apoyo a satsuki-chan- dijeron naruto y natsumi al unisonó

Minato lo pensó un momento, luego suspiro sabia que si se negaba lo golpearía su ''adorable '' esposa, luego recordó el informe que recibió de kakashi y pensó que así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro

-ahhh esta bien, irán en refuerzo del equipo 7 que al encontrarse con los ''hermanos demonio'' chunins renegados de Kiri su misión se volvió de clase B- dijo el kage

Naruto y natsumi se inquietaron ya que si esos dos estaban ai eso significaba…. Debían apresurarse

-entendido mina-kun, bien chicos nos reuniremos en la entrada de la aldea en 15 minutos- dijo con autoridad la pelirroja usumaki

Después de eso todos salieron con dirección a sus casas, todos recogieron lo necesario, kunais, shurikens, y de mas

15 minutos después, todos se encontraban en la entrada de la aldea

-vamos muchachos- dijo la usumaki, los demás solo se limitaron a asentir y se adentraron en el bosque para dirigirse a nami saltando de árbol en árbol, el camino fue tranquilo y sin interrupciones pero las uchiha y la usumaki veían con curiosidad como naruto y natsumi hablaban preocupadamente, y avanzaban a una distancia considerable delante de ellas

Se acercaron a ellos incrementando su velocidad y mikoto pregunto- porque están tan preocupados- pregunto con curiosidad

-ahhh, si los hermanos demonio están ai lo mas probable es que zabusa momochi este también presente- dijo naruto con preocupación

-y como sabes eso- pregunto esta ves kushina

- por que nosotros antes éramos shinobis de kiri y nos enteramos al llegar a la ciudad que como 1 año antes de nuestra llegada zabusa y los chunins desertaron de la aldea- respondió con seriedad la flame

Mikoto y satsuki se quedaron muy sorprendidas, no sabían eso pero decidieron guardar silencio

-Y por que están tan preocupados? , kakashi esta con ellos- pregunto la oji violeta

- estamos preocupados ya que zabusa es mucho mas fuerte de lo que aparenta, fácilmente podría vence tal ves mas jonins solo, zabusa nunca a mostrado toda su fuerza, solo a estado cerca de ser vencido en algunas ocasiones por que le gusta ver si su enemigo es fuerte y por eso baja mucho la guardia y se contiene- explico naruto

Las usumaki e uchiha se sorprendieron, pero también entendieron su preocupación y aceleraron el paso, en 1 hora ya avían llegado a nami y se acercaban a la ciudad cuando sintieron dos chakras enfrentándose, el primero era el de kakashi y el otro…..

-zabusa¡- dijo naruto cuando se paro en una rama y los diviso, sasuke y kasumi peleano contra clones de agua mientras sakura'' protejia'' a tasuna, pero en ese instante vio como zabusa estaba por decapitar a kakashi

_-no ay tiempo- _pensó preocupado- mierda- mascullo por lo bajo, a una gran velocidad salto contra zabusa, naruto detuvo a kurikiribicho con su.. ¡katana¡

-¡Arashi (tempestad) ¡– grito naruto al desenfundar su katana y detener con ella a kurikiribicho, al gritar su nombre unos pequeños rallos aparecieron el suelo crujió y agrieto, el cielo se oscureció mientras naruto desenfundaba a la katana

Era una hermosa katana de mango y funda azul oscuro con detalles blancos, metal blanco y resistente media poco más de un metro

Naruto se observo fijamente con zabusa esperando a quien aria el primer movimiento

-Tu me pareces conocido, mmm no importa- dijo con tranquilidad y restándole importancia el momochi, gran error

Kakashi se ISO para atrás algo sorprendido, natsumi al ver la situación y ver como kasumi y sasuke tenían problemas no tubo mas opción que ayudarlos, al ver como naruto avía desenfundado a arashi , decidió hacerlo también ase un tiempo que no lo hacia

- ¡Daningu (ardiente)¡ – grito natsumi, al momento el suelo rujio nueva mente y unas pequeñas flamas aparecieron en su katana que era desenfundada

La katana era de funda y mango rojo, media un metro y 20 cm era de un metal blanco pero que irradiaba calor

Natsumi rápidamente ataco y con el elemento sorpresa decapito a uno de los clones, luego se enfrento al otro en un combate de kenjutsu

Natsumi lanso un corte horizontal pero fue detenido por sabusa, el cual ataco con una estocada directa que natsumi desvió y aprovecho para atacar con un corte ascendente que zabusa por poco esquivo, ambos saltaron Asia atrás con las miradas expectantes de algunos sobre ellos, se abalanzaron y chocaron espadas nuevamente, natsumi era ágil y aprovecho eso para en un descuido de zabusa darle una patada en la pierna derecha, zabusa perdió el equilibrio y natsumi le clavo a daningu en la cabeza

-Fuuu para ser solo unos clones dieron algo de pelea- dijo como si nada la peliroja, mientras los demás estaban sorprendidos, hablaba con tanta naturalidad al a ver vencido a dos clones de agua de zabusa quien era mas fuerte de lo que aparentaba, dirigieron su vista a naruto y…..

Naruto se avía cansado de esperar y con un pequeño descuido de zabusa , aprovecho para lanzarse al ataque, a una gran velocidad apareció en el costado derecho de zabusa y lanzo un corte ascendente, zabusa reacciono rápidamente y con un pequeño movimiento bloqueo a Arashi, naruto y zabusa forcejeaban por el liderazgo, naruto fue capas de echar para atrás a zabusa después de un momento y se lanzo contra el naruto gracias a su velocidad logro hacerle un corte a zabusa en su costado izquierdo, no consiguió nada mas por que el momochi reacciono rápido y desvió la katana, esta ves ambos se lanzaron al ataque chocando metales probando sus habilidades, era un combate digno de ver entre dos espadachines muy poderosos

Mientras la batalla se producía, los equipos observaban expectantes la batalla que se desarrollaba delante suyo, sasuke estaba que reventaba de celos ¡COMO ESE DOBE ES TAN FUERTE¡EL NESESITABA ESE PODER¡SOLO UN UCHIHA ERA MERECEDOR DE TAL FUERZA¡ eran los pensamientos de emosuke

¡SOLO QUIERE OPACAR A MI ''SASUKE-KUN''¡, eran los pensamientos de la pelichicle

¡IMPRESIONANTE ¡ eran los pensamientos compartidos de Kushina y Kakashi

Eres muy fuerte mi naruto-kun, pensaban satsuki y….. ¡mikoto¡ acompañadas de un leve rubor

Es fuerte y guapo y… ¡que carajos estoy pensando concéntrate¡ pensó kasumi con un rubor bajo pero que iba creciendo con los pensamientos de la pelirroja

No se por que se sorprenden este es apenas el 40% del poder de naruto-kun, aunque bueno ellos no lo saben jajaja ya quiero ver sus caras cuando se enteren- pensaba con una risita Natsumi

Volviendo con la batalla…..

Naruto y zabusa seguían chocando a sus katanas, ambos vieron que era el momento oportuno para separarse asi que lo hicieron.

-eres impresionante gaki, veo por que te llaman el…. – zabusa no pudo terminar de hablar ya que naruto le avía atacado provocándole una herida en el pecho, zabusa salto Asia atrás

-nunca bajes la guardia- dijo naruto con ese tono frio pero incrementado, ya se avía enterado de que algunos sabían que avían sido en el pasado, pero aun quería que los que no lo sabían esperar un poco mas

Naruto volvió al ataque provocándole otra herida en el pecho a zabusa el cual salto Asia atrás quedando cerca de espaldas con el bosque, clavo a kurikiribicho en el suelo y comenzó con una secuencia de sellos

-suiton: suryudan( Elemento agua: dragón de agua ) dijo zabusa al terminar los sellos y lanzar el jutsu de agua

El storment rápidamente respondió

-raiton: Sandāboruto (Elemento Rayo: Relámpago) grito naruto lanzando el jutsu, al momento en que saltaba, el justu de el oji azul aprovecho el jutsu de zabusa para aumentar su poder y dirigirse fácilmente Asia el momochi, zabusa olvido el pequeño detalle de que naruto era un maestro en el Raiton

El justu de el pelirojo impacto de lleno a zabusa aturdiéndolo momentáneamente, momento el cual nuestro ex rubio aprovecho para lanzarse sobre el antiguo ninja de kiri y lanzo un corte con su katana imbuida en chakra cuando…. Zabusa callo'' muerto'' con unas senbons clavadas en la parte derecha de su cuello, el ataque de naruto corto un par de arboles y provoco una pequeña ráfaga, un momento después un enmascarado callo de los arboles del bosque, llevaba lo que parresia ser un kimono verde, sandalias de madera y una máscara anbu el ''enmascarado'' hablo

-gracias por su ayuda ninjas de konoha, ahora me llevare el cuerpo de zabusa- dijo el ''enmascarado''

-espera no dejaremos que te lo lleves¡- grito la pelichicle

-cálmate sakura-san el es un anbu de kiri ese es su trabajo- tranquilizo naruto a la haruno con vos monótona

- entiendo- respondió sakura avergonzada¡ como avia olvidado a los anbus¡

-bien me retiro- dijo el ''anbu'' levantando el cuerpo de zabusa

-tazuna san nos puede explicar por que dijo que esta era una misión de rango c, cuando es una de rango A, si hubiera sido una de rango B podríamos continuar, pero quien dice que gato no tiene mas ninjas de un rango parecido al de zabusa? - pregunto algo molesto el peliplata

-ahhh, lo hice porque no teníamos suficiente dinero para pagar una misión de ese rango- explico suspirando el constructor

-pero por que?- pregunto una curiosa kasumi

-verán, así casi un año un empresario llamado gato, llego a nami no kuni y se adueño de el país y que al no estar contado con la tierra se necesita moverse por medio de barcos, gato compro todas las compañías de barcos de nami no kuni, subió los precios, por ende el se volvió cada ves mas adinerado mientras los habitantes de nami vivimos en la pobreza, el puente es nuestra esperanza cuando el puente este terminado, ya no necesitáremos de los barcos y nami recuperara su esplendor- explico tazuna con una evidente tristesa

-y como tu eres el constructor del puente gato te quiere eliminar verdad?- dijo algo interrogante el oji azul

-si- respondió simplemente el constructor

-quisiera continuar, pero es muy peligroso paro mis genins- dijeron al unisonó los tres jonin

-kakashi, kushina, mikoto-chan quieran o no continuare esta misión- dijo con una vos fría y sin emociones despidiendo un instinto asesino muy grande, los demás genins(a excepción de natsumi claro esta)se asustaron un poco pero luego apoyaron a el pelirojo

-ahhh bien bien continuaremos la misión- dijo el siclope algo nervioso

-gracias- dijo tazuna con algunas lagrimas y muy felis

-entonces aho….- el peliplata no pudo terminar su oración al escupir sangre y desmallarse

-kakashi –sensei¡- gritaron alteradas sakura y kasumi

- Tranquilas solo es desgaste de chakra, solo necesita descansar- dijo el pelirojo tranquilizando a las chicas

-entonces vallamos a mi casa para que descanse- dijo el constructor

Todos asintieron y continuaron su camino, y casi todos pensaban que naruto era…. Jodidamente fuerte

_-esa katana solo un uchiha merece poseerla _– pensó con celos el peinado de culo de pato

Después de 30 minutos mas de caminata y 20 minutos cruzando en barco se encontraban en la casa de tazunato toc toc sonaron los toques de tazuna en la puerta de su casa, de donde una hermosa mujer salió

-oto-san¡- grito feliz la mujer abrasando a su padre

-ya, ya tsunami, cálmate- dijo tazuna tranquilizando a su hija

-esta bien oto-san, pero quienes son estas personas-pregunto tsunami amablemente

-ellos son los ninjas que contrate- dijo tazuna presentando a cada uno

-mucho gusto mi nombre es tsunami, muchas gracias por traer a oto-san a salvo- dijo presentándose y muy agradecida

-no es nada es solo nuestro trabajo-dijo formal el pelirojo

-disculpe ay algún lugar donde kakashi-san pueda descansar- pregunto mikoto

-claro sígame- asi tsunami, mikoto y kushina metieron akakashi en un cuarto y lo dejaron descansar

Unos momentos después en la sala

-dobe solo un uchiha merece esa katana dámela y tu también- dijo el rogante emosuke señalando a naruto y natsumi

-sasu….-pero la uchiha mayor no pudo terminar su oración cuando naruto la interrumpió

-cálmate mikoto-chan, esta bien teme-chan tómalas- dijo nauto dejando las katanas en el suelo

Sasuke se molesto pero agarra las katanas y…. se electrocuto y quemo quedando inconsciente

Jajajaja- rieron fuertemente naruto y natsumi, mikoto pensó que sasuke se lo tenía merecido, kushina y kasumi rieron débilmente y la pelichicle solo se atino a gritar y llevar a sasuke a un cuarto a descasar

Una semana después

Kakashi cavaba de despertar y bajo al comedor, se encontró con todos sentados y comiendo y vio a un sasuke vendado_- ay sasuke que abras echo- _pensó el ciclope

-Yo, como están?-pregunto kakashi

Bien kakashi/san/sensei- respondieron los presentes

-chicos creo que deben de saberlo… zabusa no esta muerto-dijo el peliplata con una gran seriedad provocando diferentes reacciones

Sakura se alarmo, kasumi y sasuke se alarmaron pero lo ocultaron bien, mikoto ,kushina ,natsumi y naruto…. ya lo sabían(77)

-pero como es posible, nosotros vimos como murió¡-grito la van… dijo sakura

-cálmate, zabusa no esta muerto, los cazadores anbu generalmente se des asen del cuerpo, porque se llevaría el cuerpo de zabusa si tiene que destruirlo lo mas rápido posible, además las senbon no son armas mortales pero si sirven para paralizar los nervios y simular la muerte, lo mas seguro es que ese ''anbu'' trabaje con zabusa- explico el peliplata, mientras las otras jonin contemplaban expentantes

-es necesario que entrenen para poder enfrentarse a zabusa- dijo kakashi

-como entrenaremos?- pregunto la curiosa kasumi

-aremos un ejercicio de nivel chunin, escalaremos arboles sin las manos aplicando chakra en la planta de nuestros pies, realizando este ejercicio mejoraran su control de chakra, marcaran con un kunai su progreso- volvió a explicar kakashi, recibiendo la aprobación de la uchiha y usumaki mayores

-kakashi sensei, natsumi-chan y yo ya dominamos los ejercicios de caminar en los arboles y el agua- dijo el oji azul todos se sorprendieron

-lo podrían demostrar?-pregunto la peliroja mayor

-claro- respondió naruto con una vos mas fría de lo normal

Todos los ninjas salieron de la casa, naruto y natsumi se pararon delante de dos arbles y lentamente los comenzaron a subir se pararon en una rama y bajaron, luego se dirigieron a un lago cercano y ambos herederos comenzaron a caminar en el agua donde se detuvieron por 10 segundos en el centro del lago para luego volver a la orilla

-ben? Ahora iremos a nuestro entrenar - dijo la peliroja desapareciendo en un sushin de fuego junto a naruto en uno de rallos

-bi….en comencemos con el entrenamiento- dijo la uchiha, los chicos comenzaron a subir los arboles, en uno pocos intentos sakura logro llegar a la sima, entrenando todo el día, kasumi, satsuki llegaron a la mitad del árbol, y sasuke llego a subir el 75% del árbol

En la noche casa de tazuna

Todos se encontraban en el comedor cenando

-Estoy exhausta el entrenamiento fue muy duro- dijo una cansada uchiha

-si creo que ahora necesitare menos chakra para mis jutsus- dijo la felis peliroja

-¡no importa cuanto entrenen no podrán vencer a Gato¡ ¡ ustedes no conocen cual es verdadero dolor¡ segura mente han vivido cómodamente¡ - grito la vos de un niño que entraba en el comedor, lo siguiente que se vio fue a el pequeño contra una pared siendo sostenido por su cuello por naruto

-enserio crees que no se que es el dolor¡-dijo naruto con una vos espectral y muy fría- ¡ERES TU EL QUE NO SABE LO QUE ES EL VERDAERO DOLOR¡ SABES LO QUE ES QUE TE TRATEN COMO UN DEMONIO¡ SABES LO QUE ES SER GOLPEADO ASTA CASI LA MUERTE CADA DIA¡ SABES LO QUE ES QUE TE DEN COMID EN MAL ESTADO¡ QUE LOS ADULTOS SE BULEN DE TI Y TE TRATEN MAL¡ QUE LOS CHICOS DE TU EDAD TE MALTRATEN Y SE BURLEN DE TI¡SABES LO QUE ES MIRAR COMO UNAS DE LAS POCAS PERSONAS QUE TE QUISIERON Y TE TRATARON COMO A UN HIJO MUERAN FRENTE A TUS HOJOS Y TENER GRAN IMPOTENCIA AL SABER QUE NO PUEDES HACER NADA PARA EVITARLO¡-grito naruto soltando un gran instinto asesino que asusto a todos…. incluso a natsumi, para los civiles fue algo ahogante- ¡tu no saves lo que es el dolor, no tienes derecho a hablar del dolor verdadero, tu solo has sido un niño mimado, tenido una cómoda vida sin preocupaciones asi que… ¡no me jodas¡-dijo con una vos fría y sepulcral pero mas que todo con tristeza

Naruto soltó al niño se dirigió asia la entrada, volteo un poco la cabeza y dijo- ire a entrenar no me sigan-lanzándoles una fría e inexpresiva mirada al salir de la caza

-inari-dijo tsunami, el niño ahora identificado como inari se acerco a su madre y lloro

Los demás tenían diferente reacciones, los civiles se sorprendieron mucho, kakashi se entristeció, sakura y sasuke se impresionaron fuertemente, mikoto miro con tistesa y algo de odio a kushina, satsuki y natsumi miraron fríamente a kushina, kasumi también se sorprendió pero se preguntaba ¿Por qué veían así a su oka-san? Y kushina se sentía destrozada y casi lloro pero no podía hacer eso frente a kasumi

En el bosque naruto imbuyo en chakra dos kunais y destruyo arboles y piedras, finalmente comenzó a hacer sellos y aprovechando el clima de nami -¡SUITON:SURYUDAN¡(Elemento Agua: Dragon de agua) al terminar los sellos lanzo el jutsu y removió algunas rocas, exhausto se recostó sobre una roca y… durmió

* * *

Asta aquí e capitulo tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible

Dejen reviews si les gusto ^^

PD: gracias zafir09 :)


End file.
